I'm His Sister
by weaponsaddict
Summary: "Hai, aku Tenten uchiha." "aku tidak tau kalau sasuke punya adik perempuan" Kalian berdua sangat akrab ya, dan jarang sekali aku melihat teme tidak bersikap dingin"... "Dia neji hyuuga, kapten basket di sekolah ini" "apa? aku tidak tanya" "tapi kenapa kau terus melihatnya dan mukamu memerah?" (Bad Summary, judulnya asal-asalan yee, .-.vreview please )
1. Chapter 1

**I'm His Sister!**

KHS (Konoha High School) ini adalah 3 dari sekolah Jepang yang ada di Surabaya, tapi KHS ini yang termahal dan terbesar, hampir 85% muridnya asli dari Jepang, ada juga yang berasal dari barat dan indonesia. Bahasa utama mereka adalah bahasa Jepang, tapi mereka juga disarankan untuk berbicara bahasa indonesia satu sama lain, walau mereka asli Jepang, tapi mereka kan tinggal di Indonesia, agar mereka bisa bebas berinteraksi dengan orang-orang sekitar, agar mereka juga lebih mengenal budaya Indonesia. Inilah yang membedakan KHS dengan sekolah Jepang yang lain, kebanyakan sekolah Jepang disini tidak mempelajari bahasa Indonesia, terkadang itu juga merepotkan bagi mereka ketika mereka ingin membeli sesuatu, membaca berita dan lain-lain, mereka hanya menggunakan isyarat untuk membeli sesuatu, seperti menunjuk barang yang akan mereka beli lalu memberi uang dan tersenyum, lalu pergi begitu saja. Berbeda dengan murid KHS yang suka berbincang-bincang dengan penduduk asli disini, itulah yang membuat mereka disegani orang sekitar, seperti kalian ketahui juga kalau orang Indonesia sangat senang dan merasa bangga apabila ada orang asing yang bisa berbicara Indonesia, walaupun masih belum fasih 100% tapi mereka sangat menghargainya.

_Terlihat mobil ferrari putih berhenti di parkiran Konoha High School_

"Woy teme!" terlihat cowok berambut pirang berlari ke arahku, dibelakangnya terlihat segerombolan siswa yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Hn. Hai naruto, hey guys." Sapaku ke anak tersebut yang bernama naruto dan menyapa teman-temanku di belakangnya.

"Mobil baru ya teme? Keren sekali!" kata naruto kagum'

"tidak, ini punya itachi. Kami tukaran mobil selama seminggu'"

"siapa dia?" tunjuk kiba kearah gadis perempuan yang duduk di dalam mobil sasuke yang sedang memainkan iphone nya.

"tenten, kemarilah. Akan aku kenalkan dengan teman-temanku" perintahku ke gadis tersebut

"hai, aku tenten uchiha"

"Apa? Uchiha? Jadi dia pacar barumu Sasuke?" tanya cowok berambut nanas dengan wajah malas, Shikamaru (_sudah jadi kebiasaan disini walau masih pacaran tapi sudah menggunakan nama marga pacarnya, seperti orang menikah, just for fun aja sih, tidak pernah dianggap serius_)

"No no no, I'm his sister guys."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sasuke punya adik."

"Karna aku tinggal di Inggris selama 3 tahun. Pamanku tinggal disana, karna dari dulu aku ingin pergi ke inggri, jadi mengizinkan kalau aku tinggal disana dengan paman. Jadi kalian jarang melihatku."

Tenten memperlihatkan mereka fotonya dengan sasuke dan itachi dari iphonenya.

"OOOOhhhhhh"

"Sudah ya, aku mau ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu, daaa" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah temanku.

"Ayo kuantar!"

_Sesampai di ruang kepsek_

"Kau di kelas 11-A2 Tenten, naik satu lantai lagi dan kelasmu adalah kelas kedua dari kanan, ayo!"

**Tenten's Pov**

(disini usiaku 1 tahun lebih muda dari sasuke, aku tak mengerti kenapa banyak murid yang menatap curiga ke arah kami)

"Nii-san, kenapa banyak orang yang menatapku seperti itu?"

sasuke tersenyum tipis

"you know that i'm good looking sis, thats why I'm popular here"

"cih, lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" kataku sambil memutar bola mataku

"mereka semua belum pernah melihatmu, mungkin mereka mengira kalau kita pacaran, lagipula.. aku ingin memberi fansku pelajaran, mereka semua menyebalkan, tak apa kan membuat mereka cemburu?"

"hn. whatever" kataku sambil geleng2 kepala

kita terus berjalan menuju kelasku dan sasuke tiba2 menggenggam tanganku, dia hanya tersenyum ke arahku.. aku hanya menghela nafas

"KYAAAA SASUKE KUNNNN! SIAPA GADIS ITU! BERANI-BERANINYA DIA MEMEGANG TANGANMU! SASUKE KUN CUMA MILIKKU!" Teriak fans sasuke histeris.

"Well, they're annoying." aku menatap jijik ke arah mereka.

"Seperti yang ku bilang." katanya lalu memelukku dari belakang.

Salah satu dari mereka berjalan cepat ke arahku dan ingin memukulku.

SRETTT!

Aku langsung menangkap pergelangan tabgannya dengan kuat.

"Apa? kau mau memukulku? Lihat saja sendiri kalau Sasuke yang memelukku duluan, pergilah sebelum aku mematahkan tanganmu." Kataku sinis dan mengeluarkan death glare ke arahnya dan semua fan girls Sasuke.

semua murid shock atas apa yang aku perbuat barusan, ada juga yang kagum dengan ulahku. tetutama siswa disini.

"Ini baru adikku." bisik sasuke

Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan kami berdua berjalan menuju kelasku.

_Saat melewai perpus, Aku melihat seorang siswa tampan, berkulit putih, rambut hitamnya yang panjang berkilauan, dan dia mempunyai mata berwarna lavender_

"dia neji hyuuga, kapten basket di sekolah ini"

"apa? Siapa?"

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah siswa itu

"Aku tidak tanya kok."

"Tapi kenapa kau terus melihatnya dan mukamu memerah?"

"Hoah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja nii-san, sudah ya aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamaku!"

"Yasudah, sampai jumpa di kantin." kata sasuke tersenyum lalu pergi

_11-A2  
_  
"anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo perkenalkan dirimu"

"Halo, aku tenten uchiha, aku pindahan dari Cambridge high school, nice to meet you all.

(Ternyata tenten masih terbiasa berbicara bahasa inggris)

Semua murid terdiam dan menatapku bingung, begitu juga dengan guruku yang mempunyai model rambut seperti mangkuk ini

"Aku tahu sasuke sangat tampan, dan mungkin kau adalah fans nya yang sangat fanatik, tapi apa setidaknya itu terlalu berlebihan? Kau tahu kan kau belum menikah dengan sasuke dan kau tidak berhak untuk memakai nama marganya, jadi sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu dengan nama aslimu" Kata guruku dengan muka innocent

semua murid menahan tawa dan ada juga yang memberi tatapan aneh

"Hey, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu! Aku seorang uchiha asli 100%, dia kakakku." kataku berusaha membela diri

Apa? Baiklah, silahkan duduk di samping hinata, guruku menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender.

"hn."

"hey hinata."

"hi.. ten..ten san, se.. senang bertemu.. denganmu."

"kenapa kau terbata-bata sih Hinata? santai aja."

" tenten san." Katanya menunduk dengan muka merah.

Seketika Tenten teringat dengan pemuda yang mempunyai warna mata sama dengan Hinata tadi

"Aku suka warna matamu hinata."

"Terimakasih.. tenten-san, ini menandakan kalau aku seorang hyuuga."

"Jadi semua hyuuga mempunyai warna mata seperti itu ya?" tanya tenten penasaran.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

_Sebenarnya Tenten ingin bertanya soal pemuda tadi, Cuma tenten enggan bertanya terlalu banyak, apalagi masalah keluarga karena mereka baru kenal. Nii-sannya bilang dia juga seorang Hyuuga, tapi apa mereka bersaudara kandung?  
_

"Hinata temenen ke kantin yaaa." Kataku manja

"Iya tenten san, aku juga lapar."

_Tak sengaja aku melihat sasuke duduk di salah satu meja dengan naruto kiba dan shikamaru_.

"Hinata, ssttt." isyaratku .

"Hah? i..iya tenten san" tatapnya bingung.

"aku berjalan pelan menuju meja sasuke dari arah belakang, aku memberi isyarat ke mereka untuk diam, dan bodohnya naruto mengangguk dan membuat sasuke curiga, waktu sasuke menoleh aku cepat-cepat menutup matanya dengan kuat dan memeluknya dari belakang, lalu aku cium pelipisnya

"Hai Sasuke-kuuun." sapaku dengan suara super manja yang ku buat-buat.

Aku bisa lihat tubuh sasuke menegang dan keringat dikin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"lepaskan aku!" katanya ketus.

"aku tidak mauuu!" balasku dengan manja lagi.

"aku membencimu."

"kau tidak bisa membenciku sasuke kun."

"kenapa tidak bisa? kau menyebalkan." kata sasuke dingin.

"kau lebih menyebalkan, kenapa kau berbicara ketus kepada adikmu sendiri?"

Sasuke terdiam.. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ciluuukk baaa" Kataku sambil melepas tanganku.

"Tenten! kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Hehehe, lucu sekali melihat ekspresimu barusan nii-san"

"Kalian berdua sangat akrab ya, dan jarang sekali aku melihat teme tidak bersikap dingin.. apalagi dengan perempuan"

"wajar kan dobe! dia adikku"

"tapi kau dan itachi tidak sedkat ini"

"itu karena, itachi adalah orang yang sibuk. Dia sangat mementingkan karirnya, sedangkan aku banyak tingkah dan selalu mengajak nii-san ku bermain tapi itachi selalu sibuk, sehingga hanya sasuke yang menemaniku bermain. Lagipula... mungkin sasuke kangen karna tidak bertemu aku bertahun-tahun, iyakan?

"iya aku mengaku" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku yang aku cepol 2

"jangan nii-san, susah merapikannya" kataku sebal

dia menjulurkan lidah ke arahku, aku pun membalasnya juga.

"hey, kenapa berdiri disitu dari tadi?"

aku menoleh ke sumber suara lalu menoleh ke arah yang dilihat olehnya

"hinata channnn! maaf aku lupa kalau kau disitu" kataku meminta maaf lalu menggaruk kepalaku

"tidak.. apa-apa ten..ten san"

"hinata-chan terlihat lebih manis ya hari ini, sini duduk disampingku" kata naruto sambil menunjuk kursi disebelahnya

hinata yang mendengar itu langsung memerah dan berjalan pelan ke arah naruto

"i... iya, na..ruto kun" katanya pelan

mereka lucu juga

"aku mau ke perpustakaan"

"ayo .. aku temani, tenten san"

"biar aku saja yang menemaninya hinata, kamu disini aja dulu sama dobe"

dengan begitu muka hinata langsung memerah

di sepanjang koridor sekolah juga ramai, ternyata lebih banyak murid yang lebih suka berbincang-bincang dengan temannya

lagi-lagi banyak yang menatap kami, aku baru ingat, sekolah ini mempunyai 15 kelas, dan hanya teman sasuke dan teman kelasku saja yang tahu kalau aku ini adiknya

"tenten, aku ke toilet sebentar ya, kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan melewati beberapa kelas saja"

aku mengannguk

HEY KAU! IYA! YANG RAMBUTMU SEPERTI PANDA!

eh? aku memegang cepolan rambutku dan menoleh

kulihat gadis pendek yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink

"kau memanggilku?"

"IYA! SIAPA KAU! ANAK BARU YAAAA! KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SASUKE KUN DI KANTIN TADI! BERANINYA KAU MENCIUMNYA! DIA ITU MILIKKU!

sepertinya dia fans sasuke yang paling alay, batinku

"aku tenten, tapi kau bisa memanggilku tenten uchiha. Lagipula.. Sasuke juga tak mengelak waktu ku cium" kataku sambil tersenyum jahil

"KAU TIDAK PANTAS JADI UCHIHA! HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MENJADI NYONYA UCHIHA! SASUKE-KUN HANYA MILIKKU!"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak yakin sasuke menyukaimu, bahkan berteman denganmu tidak sudi"

"KENAPA KAU BILANG BEGITU! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA!"

"karna sasuke pasti selalu mendengarkan aku"

"YOU BITCH!"

"If I'm a bitch you're the mother fucker " kataku santai

semua murid memandang kami dengan antusias, bahkan ada yang makan popcorn

"SLUT!AAAwww!"

"Sasuke-kuuun kenapa kau menjewerku sih?" katanya sambil memegang lengan sasuke

"lepaskan"

"KENAPA DIA BOLEH MENCIUMMU DAN MEMEGANG TANGANMU SAJA TIDAK BOLEH!

dan kenapa kau menyebutnya bitch dan slut? itu menghinanya"

"KARENA DIA SEPERTI ITU SASUKE KUUUN!"

"Aku tak akan memaafkan orang yang menghina adikku seperti itu"

"AKU TIDAK ME- apa? adik?" kata sakura cengo

"Nii-san, wanita itu menyebalkan" kataku sambil memeluk sasuke

"Jangan di dengarkan, anggap saja angin lewat. I won't let anyone hurt or insult you sis" kata sasuke tersenyum kepadaku

"Yeay! you're the best brother ever! I love you so much nii-sannnn"

"Ayo ke perpus, sudah puas kan jadi tontonan satu sekolah?" kata sasuke

"hehehe, ayo!"

"Ternyata menjahili fans mu asyik juga" celetukku

"Hn. terimakasih, kau sangat membantu. Aku yakin tak lama lagi pasti akan ada fans club mu" katanya sambil tersenyum

Mukaku memerah

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu yakin akan hal itu Nii san?

"Sakura adalah gadis terpopuler disini, semua laki-laki pasti terpesona kepadanya, namun aku tidak. Bagiku dia cerewet dan ganjen, lalu tadi kau menghilangkan ke charmingan sakura dan membuatnya malu kan? katanya sambil tersenyun

"Pasti si rambut pink itu merasa malu sekali, apalagi hampir semua murid melihat kejadian barusan, fufufu."

"Crap! kalau sebelumnya aku tahu kalau tenten itu adik sasuke, pasti aku akan bersikap sangat baik kepadanya dan memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan sasuke! tapi pasti sekarang dia membenciku! Sial! oh kami sama tolong bantu aku." batin sakura dalam hati

**CHAPTER 1 DONE! Ditunggu chapter 2 nya yaaaa, Maafin author karna belum sempet update Nejiten disini hehehe, di chapter 2 bakal banyak Nejitennya nanti, Enjoy! Ohya, mohon reviews nya yaa, sekian^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**-at class-**

"Hinata, apa kamu punya seorang kakak?"

"Tidak tenten-san, aku anak sulung"

"Oh..."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Er... itu, aku kira Neji Hyuuga kakakkmu karena kalian mirip dan dia Hyuuga"

"Dia sepupuku tenten-san, Ayah kami berdua adalah saudara kembar, tapi paman sudah tiada. Mangkanya, neji-nii terkadang membenciku"

"Apa? tapi tidak seharusnya kan dia seperti itu?"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, Neji-niisan tidak salah, aku pantas dibenci olehnya"

"...Maaf ya hinata kalau aku terlalu ikut campur masalah keluargamu"

"Tidak apa kok, yasudah tidak usah dibahas lagi tenten san, ayo ganti baju olahraga. Guru guy juga guru olahraga lho." katanya sambil menju ruang ganti bersamaku 

karna olaraga, aku hanya menguncir rambutku model ekor kuda, karena kalau dicepol pasti nanti berantakan dan susah merapikannya. 

"Guru bersemangat itu? kenapa dia lagi! aku kira satu guru satu bidang study."

"karena guru disini sangat minim tenten san, hanya ada 10 dan beberapa karyawan saja, jadi satu guru bisa mengajar 2-3 pelajaran"

"Begitu ya, biasanya apa yang dilakukan waktu olahraga hinata?"

"Guru guy seperti tidak pernah lelah, biasanya dia menyuruh kami lari 50x memutari lapangan yang besar ini, diameternya kira2 50meter"

"oke, sepertinya tidak masalah bagiku hehe, lalu olahraga apa yang paling favorit disini?"

"Tidak masalah? sepertinya tenten-san suka olah raga ya? pantas saja tubuhnya tinggi ideal, hihi. Basket adalah yang terfavorit disini, Nii-san kaptennya, tapi sasuke senpai juga sama hebatnya kok!"

"Apa benar Nii-san ku sehebat itu? aku tak sabar mengajaknya bertanding!"

"Kabar baik tenten-san, waktu olahraga kelas kita dicampur dengan kelas Neji-niisan dan sasuke senpai"

"Asyikkk! aku sudah tidak sabar Hinata!" kataku bersemangat

"Hai anak-anak! Ayo kobarkan semangat masa muda kalian dengan mengelilingi lapangan ini 50x!"

banyak murid-murid yang menggerutu dan memulainya

"Niisan!" sapaku

"Hai tenten"

"Hai hinata" Sapa naruto, seketika muka hinata memerah

"Kalau begini bisa-bisa hinata pingsan dulu sebelum lari, hahaha" Candaku

"Nii-san lomba lari yuk"

"Aku tidak mau lomba dengan perempuan, aku tidak tega"

"Aku juga tidak tega lomba dengan sesama perempuan, aku tidak tega melihat mereka menangis karna kalah"

"tapi kau juga perempuan dan lebih kecil dibanding aku" kata sasuke sambil berjinjit dan menyamakan tinggiku dengan dagunya

"Hei! kau berjinjit Nii-san! wajar saja lebih tinggi karena kau laki-laki dan lebih tua dari aku! kalau aku lebih tinggi pasti kau malu!" elakku

"hn" katanya langsung berlari meninggalkanku

"Hey kau curaaaaang!" kataku sambil mengejarnya

Sementara Hinata dan Naruto berlari-lari kecil di urutan belakang

...

"Sasuke, ternyata ada juga perempuan yang bisa menyamaimu"

"Kalau dia bisa menyamaiku, berarti dia juga bisa menyamaimu Hyuuga"

akhirnya kami bertiga berlari bersama

"Aku kagum denganmu!"

"HUWAAAAA! MINI GUY SENSEI"

"hai aku rock lee! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan kalian!"

dia berlari bersama kami, setelah putaran ke 50 kami berhenti tapi Rock lee terus berlari

"AKU BANGGA KEPADAMU LEE!"

"GUY SENSEI KAU ADALAH GURU TERBAIK SEUMUR HIDUPKU!"

"LEE!"

"GUY SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY SENSEI!"

Seketika itu juga lapangan mulai basah karna tangisan guru dan murid tersebut

waw! ini seperti dongeng-dongeng2 jaman dahulu! bisa-bisa lapangan ini menjadi danau

karena guru guy sibuk menangis dengan lee, kita pindah ke aula dan bebas! kita boleh duduk2 dan tak melalukan apa2, asalkan tidak keluar ke kantin saat masih dalam proses kbm

(ohya, karena KHS sekolah elit jadi aula mereka seperti gor olahraga, jadi mereka bisa main tennis, futsal basket dll karena aulanya besar. Jadi tidak usah khawatir karena hujan)

"Gadis kecil sudah capek ya" ejek sasuke

"ENAK SAJA! TADI ITU CUMA PEMANASAN RINGAN!"

Apa? pemanasan ringan? semua murid menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan heran tidak percaya, banyak siswi yang sudah pingsan tidak kuat, bahkan siswa bertubuh kekar pun tepar!

"Ayo tanding basket!" kataku

"boleh aku bergabung?" kata pemuda bermata lavender itu

"hn, asal jangan terlalu keras ya, dia hanya gadis kecil" kata nii-sanku

"Nii-san kenapa jahat sekali! Keluarkan saja semua kemampuanmu! Aku tidak takut!" kataku

semua siswa langsung mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk melihat pertandingan kami

"tapi kami kan hanya ber 3? masa 2 lawan 1?"

"AKU IKUT! AKU DENGANMU TENTEN!" kata naruto

"YEAY! BAIKLAH!" 

-pertandingan dimulai—

(_authornya gabisa basket sama sekali, dimaklumin ya ga detail penjelasannya, cuman lempar, masuk, sama dribble2an doang aja hehe_)

Sasuke memegang bola, lalu melemparnya ke arah neji, tanpa menunggu apa-apa, neji mendribble bola dan memasukkannya ke gawang, Masuk!

Tenten dengan cepat mengambilnya lalu melempar ke Naruto, tapi sayangnya tertangkap oleh sasuke, sasuke menuju ke ring, sedikit melompat dan... Masuk! seru murid2 yang lain

Tenten bergerak dengan gesit ke arah sasuke dan berhasil mendapat bola, daripada capek2 berlari dia langsung melemparnya dengan kuat ke arah ring

WOOHOOOO! 3 POINT! kataku dan banyak tepuk tangan yang diberikan untukku

aku kembali men dribble bola dan

"HEYY WAAAAAH" kataku

_  
Hyuuga itu menarik ikat rambutku dan ranbutku terurai bebas begitu saja dengan mudah, tanpa nyandet atau apapun, mirip dengan iklan shampoo yang di tv2  
_  
_Banyak yang kaget dan menganga melihat keindahan rambutku, banyak muka siswa memerah, sedangkan siswi disini banyak yang memandangku dengan tatapan iri  
_  
_karna aku tak fokus, Neji berhasil merebut bola itu dari tanganku dan memasukkannya ke ring  
_

__"Kau curang Neji!"

"Salah sendiri tidak fokus" katanya sambil memainkan bola, (itulo yang di taruh di jari telunjuk terus bolanya muter2)

"Kenapa melepas tali rambutku!" 

_"sstt naruto, kita biarkan saja mereka debat, sepertinya seru"_

"iseng"

"Berani-beraninya kau iseng di saat seperti ini! takut kalah ya?"

"tidak, darimana kau tahu namaku Neji? dari tadi sasuke memanggilku Hyuuga"

"Nii-san memberi tahuku!"

"Jadi kau menanyakan namaku ya" katanya senyum2 genit

"Tidak! dia sendiri yang memberitahuku!"

"Habisnya tenten terus menatapmu waktu kau sedang di perpus, Neji"

"OOOhhhh..."

"TIDAK! Niisan bicara apa sih?"  
_  
sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya_

"Aku tak menyangka seorang Uchiha akan menjadi fan girls seorang Hyuuga"

"Hah? Apa katamu! Aku tidak mau jadi fan girls mu!"

"Enak saja! Aku tidak terima kalau adikku jadi fangirls mu, kalau pacar sih boleh" celetuk sasuke

tiba2 mukaku memerah

"Niisan ngomong apa sih!"

"Malu-malu tapi maukan?" Kata neji gengsi

"Tidak! dasar kepedean!"

"Cantik, jangan galak-galak dong, yang kalem aja biar ga cepet tua" kata neji

"Baru kali ini lihat neji merayu perempuan" kata sasuke

tersadar akan hal itu, muka neji memerah

"muka kalian berdua sama-sama merah lhoo"

masih banyak juga murid-murid yang melihat hal ini, Shit!

!TEEEETTTTT!

Akhirnya seleasai juga pelajaran ini! Oh terimakasih kami sama.

Aku dengan cepat keluar dari aula menuju ke ruang ganti dan kembali ke kelas, masih akan kepikiran dengan hal itu, tapi aku juga sedikit... menikmatinya, pikirku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

"Hai tenten san"

"Eh Hinata"

"Mikirin Neji-niisan ya?

"Nope"

"Sudah tidak usah mengelak, Tenten san menyukainya kan? Neji nii itu jarang sekali bersikap seperti itu, biasanya dia sangat ketus dan dingin. Lagipula kalian cocok kok, Neji nii suka perempuan sepertimu, berbeda dari yang lain, dia juga sering tersenyum tenten san lalu neji Nii it..."

"Sudah jangan diteruskan! jarang sekali dengar kamu berceloteh panjang kayak gini" kata tenten yang mukanya sudah memerah karena malu sekaligus senang

"Ternyata benar tenten san menyukainya yaa, hihihi"

"Tidak, biasanya orang seperti itu playboy"

"Kamu cuma menebak aja kan, belum tau Neji-nii sepenuhnya"

"Hn, Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

"I..itu, dia mengajakku waktu prom night minggu depan?"

"Hah? aku tidak tau soal itu"

"Wajar saja kan tenten san baru disekolah ini 2 hari, aku lupa memberitahumu"

"Oh, kalau begitu aku berpasangan dengan Niisan saja"

"Eh? tapi kalau pasangan bersaudara tidak bisa kadi raja dan ratu"

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu, hahaha"

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau Neji nii jadi pasanganmu"

"Tidak, aku kan belum mengenalnya lebih jauh."

"Oh jadi mau mengenal Neji nii lebih jauh ya?"

"nggg"

_-_

"Hai manis"  
"Hai cantik"  
"Kenalan yuk"  
"would you be my date, Miss uchiha?  
"Kumohon, jadilah pasanganku di prom night nanti"

segerombolan siswa menyerbu bangku ku dan melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan dan rayuan itu

"Maaf, tapi aku pergi bersama Nii-san, but it was nice to meet you guys" kataku sambil tersenyum manis

mereka menganga "Kalau begitu terima kado ini dariku"

"aku boleh meminta tanda tangan tidak?"

"tenten, boleh berjabat tangan tidak?"

"tentu saja boleh" kataku dengan tersenyum

"aku juga mau dong"

"aku juga!"

"Hey! hanya berjabat tangan saja ya! jangan lebih dari itu!" kata nii-san dari pintu kelasku

"Nii-san jangan berlebihan, at least they're nice and not as annoying as your fans!"

"Tenten baik sekali ya"

"iya, ramah tidak seperti sasuke"

"Aku kira dia tidak seramah ini"

aku cekikikan mendengarnya, nii san hanya cemberut dan memberi mereka tatapan aneh

"tidak heran, dia saja dapat membuat manusia es seperti sasuke dan neji bisa bersikap lebih friendly dan santai"

"eh? kalau sasuke sih wajar, tapi kalau Neji... Apa benar?"

**Haiiiii, chapter 2 udah selesai nihhh, mungkin bakalan ada 3/4 chapter nanti. Maunya sih chapter 2 udah selesai tapi gatau kenapa jadi bisa nulis lebih banyak dari perkiraan sebelumnya, hehe gomen yaa. Ohya terimakasih sekali untuk yang sudah me review, saya bingung harus bales komennya dimana hehe maklum udah lama gabikin fic, biasanya Cuma baca2 aja jarang ada inspirasi :p wait for next chapter yaaa**


End file.
